bangtanfandomcom_es-20200214-history
JUMP
JUMP Es la novena canción del mini album SKOOL LUV AFFAIR de BTS, y la segunda canción donde Suga participa como productor. Guía *Rap Monster *Jin *Suga *J-Hope *Jimin *V *Jungkook Letra Romanización=(Let’s jump!) soneul jeo wiro deulgo oechyeo da gachi pump it up (Let’s jump!) soneul jeo wiro deulgo oechyeo modu da jumpin’ up (Let’s jump!) ttwieobojago (Let’s jump!) jeongsin butjabeo (Let’s jump!) soneul haneullo deulgo oechyeo modu da jumpin’ up Everybody say (Let’s jump!) kkumkkuneun jadeuriyeo (Let’s jump!) modu soneul wiro (Let’s jump!) geunsim geokjeongeun dwiro Let’s jump! jump! ju-ju-ju-jump! (Let’s jump!) kkumkkuneun jadeuriyeo (Let’s jump!) modu soneul wiro (Let’s jump!) geunsim geokjeongeun dwiro Let’s jump! jump! ju-ju-ju-jump! eoril jeok kkumkkwowatdeon hieoro yeongungi doegopaseo jeompeuhaetdeon ttaewaneun dalli baero keojyeobeorin kiwa heulleobeorin sigan neon eoreuni doeeogajiman I wanna rewind 10sal kkomaengiga kkumkkwowasseotdeon meotjin yeongungmanhwa jujegareul bulleowasseotdeon geu ttaero doragagopa nungamgo sorichyeo hajiman byeonhan geon eobtji hyeonsireun geudaero nuga nareul magado naui gal gireul gandago insaeng han bangirago Leggo (Leggo!) Leggoooo dan harureul sarado huhoeneun jeoldaero eopdago han beon ttwieobojago Let’s jump! (Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump!) (Let’s jump!) soneul jeo wiro deulgo oechyeo da gachi pump it up (Let’s jump!) soneul jeo wiro deulgo oechyeo modu da jumpin’ up (Let’s jump!) ttwieobojago (Let’s jump!) jeongsin butjabeo (Let’s jump!) soneul haneullo deulgo oechyeo modu da jumpin’ up Everybody say (Let’s jump!) kkumkkuneun jadeuriyeo (Let’s jump!) modu soneul wiro (Let’s jump!) geunsim geokjeongeun dwiro Let’s jump! jump! ju-ju-ju-jump! (Let’s jump!) kkumkkuneun jadeuriyeo (Let’s jump!) modu soneul wiro (Let’s jump!) geunsim geokjeongeun dwiro Let’s jump! jump! ju-ju-ju-jump! nae insaengi bakkwin 2007nyeon tto geureoke norae bureunjido 7nyeon sonyeodeul mamui killer But gakkeum nan dapdaphaetdeon geu ttaero doraga hayan baekji gatatdeon nae jasingwa daemyeonhae geu mannami tto dareun nareul kkaewonae ja pomnage mudaereul olla modu da nollage jump like Jordan Ball! geudaero doraga sunyeongan bangguseok jarie bakhyeoitdeon teuraempollineul kkeonae deuneorbeun gongteoreul ttwinora jeompeu hanbeonimyeon geu hwanhui, modu gajil deut haetdeon neowa sunsuhaetdeon kkumdeullo nal sunoha eoreuni doego sipdeon nae eorin nareun maeiri gippeumeuro gadeuk chasseosseo So can I be the one, juss can i be the one that i.. stop (Let’s jump!) soneul jeo wiro deulgo oechyeo da gachi pump it up (Let’s jump!) soneul jeo wiro deulgo oechyeo modu da jumpin’ up (Let’s jump!) ttwieobojago (Let’s jump!) jeongsin butjabeo (Let’s jump!) JK/JM soneul haneullo deulgo oechyeo modu da jumpin’ up Let’s jump & down, uriga wasseo we are BTS Beat down! junbiga dwaesseumyeon soneul nopi deureo eoril jeok kkumkkudeon geotgwaneun dareujiman biroso mannatji urin yeongung jimangsaeng raeppeo ijen mudae wiro jump! uriga chasedae hieoro cheoreopgiman haetdeon yeongung jimangsaeng ilgobi mandeureoganeun jump sound teuraempollin daesin naega ttwieoya haneun goseun mudae wi, michin deusi up down ije malman malgo nalgaereul dal ttaeya gal ttaekkaji dallinda let's get it started du eokkaereul pigo rock your body meorissogeul biugo let's go party (Let’s jump!) kkumkkuneun jadeuriyeo (Let’s jump!) modu soneul wiro (Let’s jump!) geunsim geokjeongeun dwiro (Let’s jump!) kkumkkuneun jadeuriyeo (Let’s jump!) modu soneul wiro (Let’s jump!) geunsim geokjeongeun dwiro (Let’s jump!) kkumkkuneun jadeuriyeo (Let’s jump!) modu soneul wiro (Let’s jump!) geunsim geokjeongeun dwiro |-| Hangul =(Let’s jump!) 손을 저 위로 들고 외쳐 다 같이 pump it up (Let’s jump!) 손을 저 위로 들고 외쳐 모두 다 jumpin’ up (Let’s jump!) 뛰어보자고 (Let’s jump!) 정신 붙잡어 (Let’s jump!) 손을 하늘로 들고 외쳐 모두 다 jumpin’ up Everybody say (Let’s jump!) 꿈꾸는 자들이여 (Let’s jump!) 모두 손을 위로 (Let’s jump!) 근심 걱정은 뒤로 Let’s jump! jump! ju-ju-ju-jump! (Let’s jump!) 꿈꾸는 자들이여 (Let’s jump!) 모두 손을 위로 (Let’s jump!) 근심 걱정은 뒤로 Let’s jump! jump! ju-ju-ju-jump! 어릴 적 꿈꿔왔던 히어로 영웅이 되고파서 점프했던 때와는 달리 배로 커져버린 키와 흘러버린 시간 넌 어른이 되어가지만 I wanna rewind 10살 꼬맹이가 꿈꿔왔었던 멋진 영웅만화 주제가를 불러왔었던 그 때로 돌아가고파 눈감고 소리쳐 하지만 변한 건 없지 현실은 그대로 누가 나를 막아도 나의 갈 길을 간다고 인생 한 방이라고 Leggo (Leggo!) Leggoooo 단 하루를 살아도 후회는 절대로 없다고 한 번 뛰어보자고 Let’s jump! (Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump!) (Let’s jump!) 손을 저 위로 들고 외쳐 다 같이 pump it up (Let’s jump!) 손을 저 위로 들고 외쳐 모두 다 jumpin’ up (Let’s jump!) 뛰어보자고 (Let’s jump!) 정신 붙잡어 (Let’s jump!) 손을 하늘로 들고 외쳐 모두 다 jumpin’ up Everybody say (Let’s jump!) 꿈꾸는 자들이여 (Let’s jump!) 모두 손을 위로 (Let’s jump!) 근심 걱정은 뒤로 Let’s jump! jump! ju-ju-ju-jump! (Let’s jump!) 꿈꾸는 자들이여 (Let’s jump!) 모두 손을 위로 (Let’s jump!) 근심 걱정은 뒤로 Let’s jump! jump! ju-ju-ju-jump! 내 인생이 바뀐 2007년 또 그렇게 노래 부른지도 7년 소녀들 맘의 killer But 가끔 난 답답했던 그 때로 돌아가 하얀 백지 같았던 내 자신과 대면해 그 만남이 또 다른 나를 깨워내 자 폼나게 무대를 올라 모두 다 놀라게 jump like Jordan Ball! 그대로 돌아가 수년간 방구석 자리에 박혀있던 트램폴린을 꺼내 드넓은 공터를 뛰놀아 점프 한번이면 그 환희, 모두 가질 듯 했던 너와 순수했던 꿈들로 날 수놓아 어른이 되고 싶던 내 어린 날은 매일이 기쁨으로 가득 찼었어 So can I be the one, juss can i be the one that i.. stop (Let’s jump!) 손을 저 위로 들고 외쳐 다 같이 pump it up (Let’s jump!) 손을 저 위로 들고 외쳐 모두 다 jumpin’ up (Let’s jump!) 뛰어보자고 (Let’s jump!) 정신 붙잡어 (Let’s jump!) JM/JK손을 하늘로 들고 외쳐 모두 다 jumpin’ up Let’s jump & down, 우리가 왔어 we are BTS Beat down! 준비가 됐으면 손을 높이 들어 어릴 적 꿈꾸던 것과는 다르지만 비로소 만났지 우린 영웅 지망생 랩퍼 이? 무대 위로 jump! 우리가 차세대 히어로 철없기만 했던 영웅 지망생 일곱이 만들어가는 jump sound 트램폴린 대신 내가 뛰어야 하는 곳은 무대 위, 미친 듯이 up down 이제 말만 말고 날개를 달 때야 갈 때까지 달린다 let’s get it started 두 어깨를 피고 rock your body 머릿속을 비우고 let’s go party (Let’s jump!) 꿈꾸는 자들이여 (Let’s jump!) 모두 손을 위로 (Let’s jump!) 근심 걱정은 뒤로 (Let’s jump!) 꿈꾸는 자들이여 (Let’s jump!) 모두 손을 위로 (Let’s jump!) 근심 걱정은 뒤로 (Let’s jump!) 꿈꾸는 자들이여 (Let’s jump!) 모두 손을 위로 (Let’s jump!) 근심 걱정은 뒤로 |-| Traducción al español= Spotify Melon Preview *Página Oficial Curiosidades * Según Suga, esta canción fue hecha cuando eran trainees junto con Rap Monster en 2010, sin embargo no fue hasta la salida del mini album SKOOL LUV AFFAIR en el que incluyeron la canción. Categoría:Canciones